Ain't about how fast we get There
by rain12710
Summary: *Continuation of Sometimes we're gonna have to Lose, posted in the Avengers category.* When Phil Coulson had died and his cellist, Louise Coulson had been devastated. Director Fury had moved heaven and earth to bring him back, but Phil wasn't allowed to see Louise, at least not until other people intervened.
1. The Beginning of The End

_I don't own anything to do with the Avengers or Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., but would I be writing this if I did? I know Amy Acker has now been cast as the Cellist but I started this before I knew that so this story shall not follow anything to do with that cellist. This story follows Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. up to episode 15, and a little of sixteen, but HYDRA has never happened. Also I found out the other day that Amy Acker's middle name is Louise which is complete coincidence, because I've been working on this story since about new years when I don't even know she was going to be the cellist._

Phil Coulson was dead. That much Louise Coulson knew for sure. She was just a regular citizen. How did she know him in the first place? It's an interesting story actually, and it can be read as** _Sometimes we're gonna have to Lose,_** by _**Random 007.**_ This is a continuation, of what happened after Phil died. This story is a continuation of THE END, and even though that sounds quite final, Director Fury managed to move heaven and earth so it wouldn't be. This story shall also be told in five parts; The End of The End, which becomes The Beginning of The End; The Beginning of The Middle of The End; The Middle of The End; The End of The Middle of The End and The End of The End. An Epilogue might also thrown in at some point.

**The End of The End, which becomes The Beginning of The End**

It had been a year. One year exactly since Phillip James Coulson died.

Louise Elizabeth Coulson was currently dressed all in black as she fed the almost four month old baby in her arms, the last little beacon of hope in her life. For when Phil died, she too died a little inside, and became very closed off from the world. When she had looked up the dead lists, he was the first name, the first known dead. That, in her eyes, was the most heart breaking thing of all. She refused to go to his funeral, as not only would She have not known anybody there, but it would have made the death too permanent. And he wasn't dead, not to her kind anyway, for he lived on inside her heart, her mind. And he had left a piece of him with her. The baby Louise was currently feeding, James Phillip Coulson, was their child, and neither of them had known about him until after his death. The child had mainly Phil's features, though his short stubby nose definitely came from Louise. He was perfect, and half filled the gaping hole in Louise's heart.

* * *

When Phil got back from 'Tahiti' He was taken straight to the director. He was worried about how long he had been gone, how Barton and Romanoff were, the Avengers. Obviously they had won as Loki wasn't around, but at what cost? But Phil's most prominent concern was that of Louise. Did she know why he wasn't back? Did she still feel the same way about him? Phil couldn't wait to find out. He and the director exchanged greetings, and then Fury got down to business. "Coulson, the Avengers, most agents and the world thinks you're dead. Myself, Chief-Commander Hill and a few doctors are the only ones who know you're alive. Your 'death' must remain real to the Avengers, and all agents below a level seven."

"But what about Barton and Rom-"

"Dead."

Phil could barely bring himself to say her name. "Louise..?" He whispered, fearful of the outcome.

"I'm sorry Phil. It's your year anniversary." Phil walked out of the office and back to his quarters where he lay and cried, for all that had been, that could no longer be because some stupid Asgardian had stabbed him through the chest, through the heart in more ways than one.

* * *

Kelly seemed to think that Louise had finally gotten over Phil's death. It was mid July and Kelly had come to Portland for a social weekend and a chance to see her six month old Godson. Kelly felt that Louise was too isolated in Portland, she only had her friends from the orchestra that she was currently on maternity leave from. She knew the nice flortist, Isabelle, came round often, but Kelly felt Louise was drowning in her tears over Phil. Nevertheless, Kelly also knew that Louise was a strong independent woman, who could look after herself, and her child, just fine.

Louise knew that Kelly was worried about her but so what? She was free to worry, Louise wouldn't be taking any notice of it, or questioning her about it. She'd improved since May, finally realising he was dead, never coming back and nothing could change it. She, on the other hand, was alive and had a child to bring up, a life to live. Louise knew he had never meant to leave her and he wouldn't want her to forget him or mourn too long. She and James had a life to live.

* * *

Phil knew Fury had had him put this team together to help take his mind off her. That was all his mind was ever on. Fury had forbidden him from even looking anything up about her, even just checking she was still alive and kicking. Phil knew he wasn't being told something about her, but with Hill and Fury monitoring him day and night there wasn't a lot he could do. He was given possibly the two best scientists from the academy, Agent Grant Ward as a specialist, one that he had worked with before, and had personally recruited Melinda May to drive the plane, though he expected her to get pushed in to field work soon enough. But Phil still thought that something was missing. That was why he invited computer hacker Skye to the team, despite her dodgy history. Phil thought his team was complete.

Six was a good number, they covered all bases, and never permanently needed someone else. He only later realised it, but there were six Avengers. To start with it was understatement to say that he missed Louise, he pined away for her and didn't see his team much, but the younger ones put that down to the age gap and May didn't notice. She was too busy driving the bus. Phil missed Louise, but he couldn't do anything.

* * *

The day was the 21st of January 2014. James Phillip Coulson's first birthday. Louise was determined to keep it small, he was too young to know what day it was anyway. She had invited Kelly and Isabelle over to eat cake whilst keeping the little man entertained. She had taken to calling him Jamie or Jamesy because he was so cute that a grown up name just seemed too weird. He was crawling now, every now and then standing up, before falling on to soft carpeted floors. His first word was 'Mama' closely followed by 'dada' which made Louise's heart break. Her little boy would never have a father. At some point, Louise left the room to go to the bathroom and was unable to hear the whispered conversation held by the other two women. Kelly quickly explained about the whole 'Phil dying' thing and told Isabelle not to mention it. "He was first known dead. Top of the list." Kelly finished, just before Louise came back. The woman in question thankfully didn't hear, she didn't need or want all the pity that would likely be bestowed on her if she told any one. James' first birthday was remarkably uneventful. If only the rest of his life would remain that way.

* * *

Phil rolled over and looked at his clock. The alarm wasn't supposed to be going off for another two hours! But then he noticed, it wasn't his alarm, it was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s wake up call. They had something to do. He got the team up, not caring about their sleepwear, Skye's fluffy bunny onesie, the absence of Ward's shirt, Fitz' tartan ensemble, Simmons' plain nightie and himself plain PJs. May was still in her day clothes, flying. "I'm sorry AC, I *yawn* need sleep," moaned Skye as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sorry. Director Fury thought this was the best time for us to be needed." He then went on to explain how Fury had told him that one of his team had to tail some guy all the way through an airport in NY, to one in LA. May would be needed to drive the bus and Ward would be taken by security for never going anywhere without a gun. It had already been demonstrated that FitzSimmons were terrible at going in undercover, so it would have to be Skye. He told everyone to go so he could speak to Skye alone. "Skye you're going to tail Mr Read..." He began, as Skye slumped. Ten minutes later, with the help of most people on the bus Skye looked like a tourist ready to leave. She spotted the brown hair entering the air port and quickly began to inconspicuously follow him. They both bought tickets to LA and a few hours later began to board the plane. Skye didn't notice anything special about this guy.

When they got off the flight, the team was ready and waiting to take him back to base for questioning. To Skye, the whole mini-mission was just a pointless exercise which meant she lost sleep.

* * *

It was only a few days later that Skye knocked on the door of her boss' office, only to hear sniffing. "AC?" She called quietly through the door, hoping to sound sympathetic. She open the door and silently passed through it. She shut it again before returning to the situation. Her boss was at his desk, tears streaming down his cheeks and dripping off his nose. She pulled up a chair next to him before lending him her shoulder. He gladly took it and waited for the tears to stop before telling the younger agent, "It was two years yesterday Skye... Since I proposed... two years today since I died." Skye was slightly shocked but tried not to let it show. Coulson was going to marry someone? He loved someone?! They hadn't seen each other for two years!?

"I'm sorry, sir." Skye stammered, trying to comprehend this revelation. "Can't you check up on her or talk to her on the internet?"

"No S.H.I.E.L.D. blocked anything to do with her." Phil's eyes cast downwards before he smiled weakly.

"I could hack," Skye replied hopefully.

"It doesn't matter Skye. You have your own worries." And with that Skye left the office.

Skye and May searched for a mission in Portland for weeks. It was the middle of June when they got one. It was something simple that the science twins could do in two days, but they had been given a week. May's fun streak came out as she bought Phil a ticket for a concert on the Thursday. FitzSimmons were done by Tuesday so when the ticket 'magically' appeared, he saw no harm in going. As long as Louise didn't see him, Phil was fine. On their mysterious 'free night' FitzSimmons went to some sciency thing, May and Skye watched the performance through a small camera Phil didn't know was on his button, Ward joining them after he had finished punching the bag.

* * *

Louise sighed as she began to get ready for the performance. She had a weird premonition that something strange was going to happen. Something unusual. Still, she shook it off and stepped out behind the curtain, cello in hand. She looked at the music for a second but it was the same as it had been for weeks and didn't need any revising. She turned her head as the curtain rose. She scanned the crowd for familiar faces, like she did every night. The first row of the circle to see if Phil was there. It saddened her every time. He couldn't be there, but there was not stopping her from doing it. He was never there, except that day he was. Louise's brain played the notes but her mind focused on her dead lover, who was sitting starting at her crying. He was so close and yet so far, couldn't touch couldn't talk. Louise did her best to hold it together.

During the interval, Louise told the flortist, Isabelle, that she was going to run off at the end at to please take her cello for her. Isabelle later did, blind as to why. As soon as the curtain dropped, Louise sprinted away, possibly the fasted she'd ever ran to the car park, where a red corvette was just leaving. "PHILLIP JAMES COULSON! COME BACK!" She screeched as the car stopped at the exit. "Please come back..." She begged. It took all the strength Phil had to drive away. Drive away from his wife, his past life, a life so much better than this. A life where real things mattered. Not just hoe good you were at shooting somebody, but love friendship and family. Love which was so pure, it was wrong to taint it with the life and death of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. _Yes,_ Phil thought as he pulled away, _that's what I have up when I died. Life and a reason for living_.


	2. The Beginning of The Middle of The End

**The Beginning of The Middle of The End**

Louise waited for the inevitable question, 'where's my daddy?' Especially now James had joined school. However, it didn't come. Not as soon as she'd expected it anyway. James was eight when he asked, after some father's day thing at school, even though it was about six months til fathers day. Louise knew he was a sensitive boy, but didn't realise he had put off asking because he didn't want to upset her. So that night, when those question, 'Mummy, why don't I have a daddy?' Was asked, Louise was prepared with an answer, even if she eventually gave an unprepared one.

"Jamie, your daddy was a great man, a hero. Do you know about the battle of New York?" James quickly nodded his head. "Your father died in that protecting people. He died so we could live." Louise couldn't give the whole truth, but that satisfied him. James now knew he once had a father, and a good one.

"Do you have a picture mum?" He asked and Louise quickly sifted through her very old phone. She found a photo of Phil and showed the little boy. "He looks like me," the young one whispered, "What was his name?"

"Phillip James Coulson. You were named after him." They continued the questions, and James soon felt like he really knew Phil.

Time got late and as Louise was about to send James to bed he asked one last question. "Can I tell the nasty boys my daddy was a hero?" Louise was both shocked and astounded by that. Her son was most likely being bullied because his father was dead?

"Are you being teased about not having a dad?" Louise asked suspiciously.

James, being the truthful boy that he was, stammered a yes but continued, "but don't worry mummy, it nothing really. I'll tell you if it gets worse."

Louise had half a mind to go to the school and tell them what she thought, but for he sons sake she stopped herself. "You have to tell me if it gets any worse." She said sternly. "I don't want you unhappy. Now off to bed!"

* * *

When James came home the next day crying with a black eye, Louise instantly knew it had gotten worse. Much worse. "Jamesy, what's wrong?" Louise asked pulling him in to a hug.

"Mummy did daddy love me?" He sniffed, blue eyes swimming with hope and tears.

"Daddy loved you more than anything else in the world," she answered, sure that Phil would've if he had known.

"Then why did he leave?"

"He didn't have a choice Jamie. Have you done the battle of Manhattan in school?" James nodded, they were currently doing it, and were going to do their 'end of year school recital' on in. "Well your father died in that. Loki personally stabbed him." Louise didn't know why she was letting this all go now, but somehow it felt like the right time to say. "He was the first to die. Phillip James Coulson." Louise began to let the tears fall as her eight year old son comforted her. And he stayed there, for at least half an hour, being grateful that he did have a mother, and wasn't completely orphaned.

-Three months later-

Louise couldn't believe it. No way. Maybe it should have been expected, then again maybe not. About two months and a half before, she had come to James' school and given a talk on her perspective of that battle of New York, Phil suddenly being suddenly called away, how he was killed in the base of a secret government agency by Loki. She had teared up a few times, but had gotten through it, some teacher taking notes at the back. James had been incredibly secretive about this school recital, giving no other information other than that he was one of the leads, and that it was on the battle. Louise couldn't help but wonder which Avenger he was, but now, as she read the program, she realised the main parts weren't the avengers for it read:

Cast:

Phillip Coulson ... James Coulson

Louise Coulson ... Amy Acker

Anthony Stark/ Iron Man ... Robert Downey Jr

Steven Rogers/ Captain America ... Chris Evans

Thor ... Chris Hemsworth

Bruce Banner/ The Hulk ... Mark Ruffalo

Hawkeye ... Jeremy Renner

The Black Widow ... Scarlett Johansson

And they were just the main roles.

Louise sat and cried through most of the play, and no, it wasn't an exact retelling, but it was damn well good, especially for school kids.

The recital was on for two nights, and since she had cried most of the way through the first, she decided that she might as well go to the second, seeing as they had reserved a seat for her in the front row. She wasn't the first there, there were a few other parents dotted around the rows, and a man who looked vaguely familiar in the seat next to hers. She sat next to him, thinking about who he was. It was a few minutes before either of them attempted a full conversation, though the man eventually said "Hi..." After a while. Louise recognised the voice, sort of Southern American. It was the man who had once dropped Phil home, after he had been shot in the shoulder.

"You're Clint." She whispered, and then repeated a bit louder.

"As you're Coulson's cellist..." He replied as the lights went down. This time Louise managed not to cry as much, however Clint cried like a baby. The boy playing Coulson looked so much like him it was uncanny. After it had finished, Clint looked at the program and saw the guy playing Coulson was actually called Coulson. Now that was strange.

He turned to talk to the cellist next to him. "Got the story alright didn't they?" He asked, wondering more how than did. How did they even know about Coulson? He was first in the dead list, sure, but... How?

"I told them. Didn't know they would do a play on it." Louise replied, feeling a little embarrassed. Clint nodded as Louise said, "Do you want to stay the night with us?"

Clint nodded, "Yeah thanks. Wait- Us?"

"Yeah, me and James," Clint looked shocked. Everyone thought the Cellist would never get over Phil. Well he was a little confused until the little boy who played Coulson came running out into her arms. She hugged him and stood up to face Clint again. "You really didn't think he just happened to look so much like Phil did he?"

"Did he know?" Louise shook her head. Soon enough, James dragged them to the car and forced them to go home. It had been a long day. Clint couldn't help but feel terrible for the cellist. Her one true love had died straight after he'd proposed, then she had found out she was pregnant and had been reminded every day of him. Natasha had never met said cellist, maybe Clint should bring her to visit one day and they could do womanly things together. Clint accepted their gracious hospitality and found her very welcoming. They both consciously avoided the subject of Phil and New York but did find other things to talk about.

The next day, Clint got all dressed up in his Hawkeye gear and gave a talk to all the kids who idolised him. He later went back to New York, ready to tell all the Avengers about her.

* * *

Ward didn't think Fury realised how difficult it was to be near someone who was pining away for someone. He knew that the Cellist was special to Coulson, but why wouldn't Fury let them see each other? They obviously loved each other, a lot, why couldn't her just make her a... Level 7 consultant or something? Or just let them see each other? It had been eight? Nine? Years after the battle, why? And it was not only Grant who was asking these questions but the whole team too. Especially Skye who knew what it was like to have a family and then it ripped from you time and time again. Phil didn't realise he was pining away as much as he was. That was obvious to every one around him.

* * *

Clint arrived back at the Tower late that night. Not too late, but tired enough to use the vents just to avoid talking to people, which is very tiring. Once on his floor, Clint put on his PJs and crept in to bed, only to be scared out of his wits by Natasha. They exchanged conversation about their last couple of days, Natasha's mission in Madrid, until they were about to settle down to sleep. It was then Clint felt he should say something about the Cellist, and their son. He mentioned that he had seen her in Portland and then continued, "Their sons a great kid."

Natasha shot up in to sitting position upon hearing this statement, and shouted, "WHAT?!" While bearing the expression of shock, something that didn't happen much.

"Phil and Louise had a son, called James. But he never knew." Natasha looked slightly sad at Clint's words, another unusual expression. They both managed to hold back years for the innocent civilian, as they curled up against each other and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Clint was called in to S.H.I.E.L.D. by director Fury, who had a mission for him. The director had become his and Nat's semi-handler once Phil had 'died', giving them missions but trusting them enough to never be on comms with them. Once Clint arrived, he, instead of asking for the mission and being a good little agent, found himself saying, "Did you know Coulson has a son, Director? A son he never knew about?"

"I'm trying my best to keep it that way, Barton. Your m-"

"Wait- WHAT?!" Clint stood puzzled as his brain whirred until it clicked. "PHIL'S ALIVE?!" The director put his head in his hands. The inevitable day had come. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, enforcing the Agents.

"At the moment they're at the hub." He whispered, his voice gravelly. Fury wasn't surprised to see that when he blinked, Clint was gone and Hill was in his ear telling him that an unauthorised jet was in motion.

Clint was at the hub before he knew it. He marched through two sets of glass double doors, obviously angry, and almost into Agent Grant Ward. He and Ward had been on a few ops together, but none in recent years, as Ward had been assigned to a team. Hoping to catch him off guard, the marksman asked, "Where's Coulson?" And since Ward believed all agents over Level 7 knew, he responded that Coulson was in the command room with Agent Victoria Hand.

Clint marched there next, just about to enter when the man himself walked out. "C-Clint?" He asked, not sure what to think. The avengers weren't supposed to know he was alive, but he could hardly say, 'I'm a ghost Clint, not even here'.

"Phil..?" He whispered, crying as he crushed his mentor in to a hug. They stayed like that for a minute or two, realising exactly how much they had missed each other. "Phil... How?.. Why didn't you...?" Clint asked, a sort of sad smile on his face.

"Fury brought me back from the dead. He didn't want the Avengers to know, and no one under a level seven clearance. I'm sorry Clint." Phil replied solemnly.

The pair remained in silence for a little while longer before Clint built up the courage to say something about Louise. "Met up with Louise the other day," he began and instantly Phil was on full alert, "She's strong. Doesn't let it show. But she misses you. Loves you more than ever." Clint wasn't sure if he should add anything about their son, but before he could decide anything for or against it Phil spoke up.

"I love her so, so much. It's so hard being near, and her so far." Clint knew he wasn't supposed to and Fury had told him not to say something outright about James, but he couldn't not.

"I think you should go and see her. You might even find something."

"What're you hiding Clint?"

"I can't tell you, but please go an find out."

"I'll try Clint. Missions in Portland aren't that hard to come by." Soon enough, they were joined by May and the rest of Coulson's team. Clint flew back to New York with them and eventually convinced Phil to come with him to the Avengers Tower.


	3. The Middle of The End

**The Middle of The End**

"Are you sure about this Clint?" Phil asked as the a Avengers Tower drew nearer. He still wasn't sure. Pepper would shoot him, along with Natasha and all the other guys, just for being alive, causing him to die again.

"Yes, I'm sure Phil. The guys, Nat and Pepper all miss you, and I'm sure Jane can't wait to see you again, especially since last time she saw you, you, you know, took all her research. And Darcy's iPod." Phil groaned. Of course Jane would be there, holding a grudge against him for something that happened a long time ago. Still, Phil bravely crossed the street, Clint by his side, and up to the Avengers Tower. Clint muttered something nasty and rang the intercom, whisking he had remembered his card. The security had been tightened since some crazed fan girl had broken in a few weeks before. The thing buzzed and Clint said, "Tony, it's me, let me in."

"I'm detecting two heat signatures." Tony replied.

"I brought a friend from S.H.I.E.L.D. You might have met him before. Just open the damned door!" Tony went downstairs and opened the door.

"Barton. Coulson." He nodded to each of them. "Jesus Christ Coulson!" He shouted grabbing the man in the a hug. He did the whole are you real check, before concluding that by some miracle, he was real and alive. "We've got to find the others! Oh, and feathers, your girlfriends looking for you."

"She's not my girlfriend..." He trailed grinning at Coulson. He swung in to the vents as Tony took Coulson the normal way to find Natasha. Tony knew Steve and Thor were in the gym, Bruce in the lab, Pepper and Jane in the lounge area but it didn't feel like telling anyone before Natasha. He was her handler before, she should know before everyone else. So that was why, on pain of death, Tony took Coulson to the Hawk and Spider's floor, they shared a floor, yet insisted that they weren't together. Then again, they were hardly ever there together.

Natasha was ready and waiting. Before anyone could say anything, she slapped him. "Where did you go? Why didn't you tell us you weren't dead? We mourned for weeks, years even. As I'm sure your cellist did. You should have at least told her. And us! I thought you were above this, Phillip James Coulson!" Phil winced at the use of his full name.

"I'm sorry Natasha. Fury ordered it. I wanted to but I couldn't. I was dead for days, weeks even. I-I really wanted to tell you guys, and Lou. Oh God Lou. I mourned for her, because since I was dead she'd probably found someone to replace me, married with a kid now. Louise..." Phil began to shed tears he'd been holding in for years.

"Hey Coulson. Don't worry. I'll personally make sure you see her soon, okay?" Natasha said gently, hoping to stop the tears.

"Keep the love alive." Stark whispered, and the way Natasha glared at him, he was surprised he didn't loose his head.

* * *

After Phil had cleaned himself up, Tony decided to take him to see the others, given they probably wanted to see Phil too. Tony decided his science bro was next, and even though they didn't know each other very well, Bruce seemed happy that Phil was alive and began to ask Phil scientific question that he had no idea what they meant, much less how to answer them. Phil soon left Banner to his experiments and breathed out, knowing that he only had two Avengers to go, just on third of them left. Tony took Phil to the gym next and although he expected both Thor and Capsicle to be there, it was not an entire surprise to find that Steve had left. He had been in there a long time. Thor was facing away when they walked in but soon turned to face whoever had entered the gym.

"Phillip, Son of Coul?" Thor said in disbelief, "Why this cannot be true. I saw you die with my very eyes, yet it is with them that I see you before me."

"I'm real Thor. Director Fury brought me back to life."

"Well then I graciously welcome you back to the land of living." Phil smiled. It was such a Thor thing to say. Phil didn't think he needed to point out that he'd been back in the 'land of living' for years as Thor went back to his vigorous workout.

* * *

Tony runs know where Steve had gone, having thought he was in the gym. Yet Captain America was exactly who Phil wanted to see. They looked all over for him so it seemed odd that when they finally met, it was in the elevator. "Tony," Steve nodded and then turned to face the man's companion. "Agent Coulson, sir." Steve then realised and continued. "If you dint mind me asking, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Supposed to be, yes. Actually, no. And I haven't been for eight and a half years. Steve looked rather like a goldfish as he tried to process this information.

"Why haven't you been to see us before? We all thought you were dead, agent." Phil hung us head. He should have broken protocol, come to see them. But no, he had to follow the directors orders, which probably meant divorce and the loss of some very good friends. Steve got out the elevator on the next floor without another word.

Tony shoved a shocked Coulson out on the loungey area where the last of the Towers occupants sat. Pepper and Jane. Phil cowered behind Tony. They were probably going to be very angry. Jane still probably hadn't gotten over her research and of Thor was ever unhappy about him being dead that was probably his fault too. Pepper would be angry that he died so unexpectedly, just after he was about to propose too, and then how he never told her or any one else in the Tower that he was alive again. As their footsteps grew louder, both heads turned to look at Phil who was actively avoiding their eyes. "Phil! Aren't you dead?!" Pepper asked, suddenly worried about how someone could come back to life. Didn't this mean Stane, Vanko and Killian could come back too? That was shit she didn't need to deal with.

_I seem to be getting that a lot today _Phil thought, but said, "Yes but I'm not." Out loud.

"You're not here to steal my research are you?" Jane asked, genuinely worried.

"No," Phil replied. "This is purely a social visit. Pepper smiled and began to chat to him, just like she would've nine years ago.

* * *

Stark decided that they needed a 'family' dinner that night. Coulson didn't disagree, he needed to get to know everybody again. However, he didn't think it needed to be forced upon him quite that soon. Still, he went along with Tony's wishes and began to make himself ready for the night. He sat in between Natasha and Clint, who both had a battle raging in their minds about whether they should or shouldn't talk to him, as they thought he could have come back earlier, but missed him so much they wanted to talk. Steve sat opposite him, occasionally asking him questions about his life, before and now. Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Jane and Thor were having separate conversations, but soon enough Pepper brought up the Cellist. She asked if he was still in touch with her, and when he said no, everyone, particularly Clint, told him he needed to get his ass up to Portland. Phil's phone began to ring, just as he was about to agree. It was Hill, who said, "Coulson you and your team are needed on an urgent call in Portland, now. The Bus is ready at S.H.I.E.L.D. with your whole team except you."

"I'll be there in five." He cut off and turned back to the ensemble gathered before him. "Looks like I'm going to Portland." He then left before any one could utter another word.

* * *

Phil paced about the bus. What if something had happened to Louise? Hill didn't want to tell him anything until they either knew more or he was close to landing. She said she would radio in with further instructions later. May told him he was going to wear out the carpet the first time she walked past the pacing. She said it again the second time. And the third. But the fourth she sat on a nearby chair and said, "Hill's on the radio. But remember keep calm and don't let your emotions take over." Phil went to see what Hill had to say.

It turned out that a single mother had been in a car accident with her eight year old son, she had been put in a coma but he had a few cuts and bruises but was otherwise unharmed. They didn't know much about the case yet, because there was no ground team, but the woman was currently at the hospital with a witness, who had the number plate of the car. Phil would visit there first. May and Simmons would come with him. Simmons for the scientific and injuries side of things, May for her protection. Coulson felt he didn't need protection. They approached the witness first, who gave them the registration plate of the lorry, which they then gave to Skye and Fitz who began to trace it. She also gave a pretty good description of the guy and Post code of the foster home the boy had been taken to. Phil then went to see the patient. He knew exactly who she was.

Louise.

Elizabeth.

Coulson.


	4. The End of The Middle of The End

_I don't know much about anything medical, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I prefer chemistry and blowing things up. And sorry about the lack of updates recently. Life's got in the way._

**The End of The Middle of The End**

"Agent Coulson? What's wrong?" Simmons asked innocently as she and Agent May followed Phil in to the room.

"Jemma, you and I are going to wait outside for a bit." May said with an urgency that made Simmons know that there was definitely something wrong. Also it was one of the few times May had called her Jemma, which proved it had to be pretty serious. Phil blindly walked over to the hospital bed, where Louise lay, practically lifeless, a constant beeping at have to be driving her crazy because she wasn't dead. There was no way she could be dead. Phil didn't realise he was crying until one of the doctors came into the room and he tried to speak. "W-What's her status sir?" He asked hoping for positive results.

"There is some brain activity though the spinal cord has been cracked. We expect to bring her to be out of the coma within a month. She may be paralysed from the waist down, maybe permanently, maybe not. Other than that, we expect a good recovery."

"So the coma is medically induced?"

"Not exactly, though we would have induced one if she had not gone in to one herself, and we could bring her out if we wanted."

"Thank you." That was a relief. She most likely wasn't going to die. That was excellent. Though, from this part of his mind being cleared, Phil realised something else. Maria had said single mother, the witness had said foster home. Louise had a child. Was it his? No, that would be impossible. He kissed her forehead, cheeks and lips, just like he had on the day before he died. "Goodbye Lou. Make sure you wake up soon." He whispered before exiting. Taking Jemma and Melinda, he went back to the bus and dropped them off.

As it was night he got some sleep before waking Skye, who hopped in the jeep with him as he made his way to the foster home. Everyone knew why he would take Skye with him, having grown up in the system she could say nice things that child who's name and gender he didn't even know. They soon arrived and Phil found his badge before knocking on the door, where he asked to see the carers before anything else. Mr and Mrs Claire was very nice and upon seeing his badge told him that the child dropped off a few hours before was called James Coulson, who was 8 and a half and didn't know much else Other than that he and Skye could meet him if they wanted. While they were alone, Skye said "Coulson?" To Phil who nodded.

"I was married. But then I died." But James joined them before Skye could say anything else. "Hello James," Phil said, "My name is Philip Coulson."

"But you're dead." James replied, astonished. This man look like him, but his father was dead. Dead as a doornail. Made mum cry. "Mum said my dad was dead, but now she's going to die and it's all my fault." James' bottom lip wobbled, as he tried not to cry, but it became too much and tears took over. Phil grasped his arms around the small boy, and pulled him onto his lap.

"Hey Jamesy, don't cry," Phil tried to be there for his son. "She's not going to die and it's not your fault. It was the lorry driver's fault. Okay? Don't blame it on yourself." Phil continued to spill comforting words to James for five minutes before Mrs Claire came over and asked if everything is okay to which Skye nodded. She then asked for permission to take James out see his mother, which they were granted mainly because of the badge. He and Skye got back in the jeep while James went to get his stuff.

Skye was silent for about half a minute until she asked "Why did you neglect to mention you had a son?" Rather accusingly.

"Because I never knew." He replied simply, "I never knew Skye. I'm a terrible dad. I've never been there. He thought I was dead. I'm a ter-" Skye slapped him.

"Snap out of it AC. He didn't know you're alive because your whole life is bloody classified. You're not a terrible dad because you didn't even know you should've been. And your great dad to me AC, If not anything else." Phil was so shocked at her words that he and Skye had to swap places so that Skye could drive them all to the hospital. James was understandably nervous but refrained from showing so. Phil sat in the back with him, letting his hand be destroyed by the boys strong grip.

They soon arrived and Phil lead the way to the hospital room. "Sir," the nurse said as they approach the door. "She's regained consciousness that doesn't seem to be… Emotionally stable." Phil registered the comment but still headed in asking Skye to remain outside.

"Phil…" Louise is raspy voice that it sounded like she had been screaming, crying maybe. "I can't believe… I knew… It was you… PHILLIP JAMES COULSON WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU'RE ALIVE?" Louise shouted, tears screaming down her face.

"Lou, ohmygod Lou..." He whispered drawing ever closer. "I'm so, so sorry I never meant to leave you. I love you."

Phil's voice cracked is he began to cry again. He was now close enough to the bed that Louise could weekly slap him. He knew he deserved it so much so he didn't even question it. However, he moved a little further away, and Louise saw James. "Jamesy," she said, hoping Phil hadn't told him. "I'm sorry, baby, none of this is your fault, I promise."

"Mum?" James asked, quietly. "Is this really my dad?"

Louise looked at Phil, good, long and hard. Until she looked back at James again and said, "I don't know. He looks like him sure, but the Phil Coulson I knew would've told me if he was alive. So I don't know." Phil then looked like he was about to cry.

As he opened his mouth to speak again, the door was rapped on, and he paused. Skye pushed open the door a little way and said, "AC, May says she wants to speak to you. Something about the Avengers and the pirate."

"It can wait Skye." He said dismissively, and Skye closed the door again and returned to the phone. "Louise-"

"Philip. Jamie, going outside with that nice girl- was she called Skye?" James did as he was told, not wanting to be part of the argument was currently brewing. "Phillip. The Avengers know you're alive-"

"They found out yesterday-"

"I'm guessing Clint does-"

"He's one of them-"

"But I-you're well I would say wife but I won't- had to be hit by a bloody lorry to find out. You don't know how it felt Phil. You were never coming back. Then James happened and I was reminded so much of you everyday. I-I..." Louise said no more. She just burst into tears. Phil didn't know what to do other than to slide into the slim hospital bed and put his arms around her, letting her cry it all out. They fell asleep like that together tear tracks staining each of their cheeks.

* * *

It was only ten minutes later Skye walked in. She quickly saw the sleeping couple and take a picture, which she then sent to Simmons back on bus. Simmons shared this cute side of agent Coulson with everybody, before calling Skye. Did she know what the op was from there? Skye answered, taking James outside with her. "Simmons, what's up?"

"Skye, hello. The picture was too cute but what do we do from here?"

"I say we wait for AC come back to the land of wake."

"Fine Skye. Call me back then, okay?"

"'Kay Simmons. Bye." Skye hung up and turned back to the little boy she was with. He was so much like Coulson. Skye couldn't believe she was part of such a corrupt agency that made little boys think that their fathers had been dead all their lives when in fact they hadn't. It was just... Wrong.

Skye didn't notice when she fell asleep. However she did remember waking up in a panic to find James wasn't about. After looking along the corridor, She went inside-what was her name again? Laura , Lucy, Louisa? 'S hospital room to find James curled up in between both his parents. Skye swore the camera on her phone was begging her to take a picture. So she did, and ran out of the room as Phil began to move.

* * *

Phil knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep in such an awkward position but with two other people in the bed, he didn't have much choice. Wait two? Louise… And James, their son who was supposed to be with Skye. What time was it? Phil's arm was underneath Louise so he couldn't see, But guessed that had been an hour. As he tried to inch his arm out, Louise woke up, smiling like always she used to. James remained asleep as both his parents stared at his smiling face in awe. Phil knew that he had to get James out of the foster home as fast as possible, but if Louise was alive and kicking he wouldn't have to. Louise. How would she forgive him? To answer that, she wouldn't. He was sure. Maybe she had changed her name and maybe she had bore his son but he had done something unforgivable, like cheating but worse. Cheating with death.


	5. The End of The End

**The End of The End**

Louise was told she wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for at least a week, probably month,especially when she told them that she couldn't feel her legs. Phil had never come to see her again, not after the first disastrous time. He still brought James to see her while he waited outside, though. It was agony for him, but he still watched her sleep- or in a less creepier way, was present while she was unconscious, just because he couldn't bear to be away from her. He'd granted the team at least a week of personal time, which would most likely turn in to two or three, maybe more. Fitz had gone to Scotland, Simmons to Sheffield, Ward to Massachusetts and May to visit her family. Actually, they were all visiting their family, as Skye's family was AC, her home the bus and since Phil's son and wife were in Portland, so was he. With all the empty space available on the bus, James had come to bunk with them. Skye had set him up in Ward's bunk, assuring Agent Coulson that Grant wouldn't mind, and that he had taken all his guns with him. She didn't mention the knives.

James settled in well to the practically empty bus. Skye was really fun and knew loads of great games, as well as getting him any film he wanted to watch on her laptop. His dad had made her promise never to show him how to hack. She, however, was passing on Ward's skills in pull ups, sit ups, and how to punch things. This Phil didn't mind, he needed his boy to be able to protect himself. Maybe Skye wasn't the best S.O. out there, but she knew exactly what an eight year old could and couldn't handle, how to praise him and his to keep him interested.

James knew that this man that was his father still really did like his mum, and his mother liked him back. Obviously his mum couldn't move, so they want to see her, but A.C. (which James called him because Skye did and dad didn't feel right just yet. He didn't know what it stood for) would wait outside, until Louise was asleep.

They were like lovesick teenagers.

Then he'd sit on the chair beside her bed and let tears silently fall down his face, whispering her name over and over. James saw his mum, before he announced his presence he would see her, head in her hands, tears falling, whispering his name over and over. As soon as Louise saw James she would stop and pretend everything was okay, but James always saw that it wasn't.

They missed each other.

First, when James went to visit Louise, they would talk about James, what he had been up to, which usually led to Skye, then they'd talk about Louise, how she was and when she'd be released. Then they would talk about Phil. She craved information on him, which James was more than happy to provide. What kid doesn't want his parents to be together? James would leave the room, when it was time for him to, and Phil would be waiting just outside the door, desperate for any new information on Louise. It was obvious to any one.

They loved each other.

Yet, they were too scared to even be in the presence of each other, because last time their words has turned sour. Phil knew he would have to be the one that eventually took that brave step, but he wants quite ready to do that just yet.

* * *

Ward got back from Massachusetts too early for both James and Phil's tastes. He had taken the weeks stay that he was supposed to, but didn't want to stay the extra two weeks Coulson had extended for them. Phil knew it was about Skye. She missed him, and for a trained agents eye, the looks and touches they gave each other were too intimate for rookie and robot. Maybe Phil should have expected it; May was always in the cockpit, he in his office and FitzSimmons in the lab, so the pair had a lot of time together after all. As soon as Ward got back, Skye's time with James dropped to a minimum. Her 'games' we're all for Grant now, and she didn't have any time to get him movies. In a way this was good. It forced Phil to spend more time with James as he didn't want th he little guy bored and also had to frequently take him out to interesting places to escape Ward and Skye's 'training sessions'. They went everywhere, and Phil thought they were bonding well. Maybe they still didn't know each other too well, but James seemed to like him... And he saw James as his son. They were in a park somewhere, when Phil spotted an ice cream van and proceeded to buy James an ice cream. The young boy gladly took it, 'thanks dad' rolling off his tongue naturally, without a thought, or James seeming to know that he'd called AC dad. Phil was shocked but also a little proud of himself. He'd done a good enough job to earn him the status of dad in his sons mind. That made him smile.

His status of dad was tested again that night. Coulson awoke to some knocking, obviously coming from the door. But who would knock? And at this time of night? Every one should be asleep. He opened the door to find James there, trembling. Phil invited him in, and James ran and hugged his waist. "I'm scared daddy," he whispered, beginning to cry. Phil shut the door and higher the little boy back. He lay James down on his bed, very happy that he had a much bigger bed than anyone else, in his office, and claimed in next to him.

He wrapped his arms around his son and said, "This is your protective cage. Noting can hurt you. Okay? And even if they can, which they can't, I'll be here to stop them." Phil was intent on staying awake in case James had any more nightmares but around three am, he drifted off to dreamland. Luckily, nothing happened and James was fine, still in his 'protective cage' after all, and both of the Coulson boys were well rested and ready to awaken in the morning.

* * *

"Dad?" James breathed as he woke up the next morning. Phil was still asleep, so as James lay in his cage of arms, he began to remember the events of the night before. His dad had looked after him. Not pushing him as to what the nightmare was about, but maybe he had guessed. His mum was in hospital after all. After thinking a little, James could say that AC had learnt the title of dad, for now at least. James knew neither of his parents would push it, but they both desperately wanted to see each other, but were both too scared to even look at each other. As he lay there James cooked up a plan.

He'd just about finished when Phil woke up and said, "Hey Jamie. Feeling better?"

"Yeah loads. Thanks dad." So Phil hadn't dreamt it. James had called him dad and meant it. Maybe he could take on the role of dad in this little boys life. And that would mean seeing Louise. Louise he would see... tomorrow. He could beg James for information for one more day... right?

* * *

James went to see his mother at 1pm, just like he always did. She was sitting in a wheelchair, moving herself about a bit. Louise beamed when she saw her son. "They're letting me out, James. Tomorrow." She smiled and James grinned back though he was unsure in his mind if it was really any good. If he went back home with his mum, he might never see his dad again. James swallowed before making his play.

"Dad wants to see you, he said, today." Phil had said nothing of the sort, but James had fooled himself that Phil's behaviour could be interpreted as such.

"Does he?" Louise replied. Well tell him I want to see him." James disappeared outside the door and pushed Phil in, closing the door behind him, holding the handle so that it could not be opened.

"Phil?" Louise asked. "You- He tricked us." Phil tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't move.

"JAMES!" He shouted through the door.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT UNTIL YOU'VE MADE UP!" James roared back, though his voice was trembling slightly. Phil moved to sit on the empty bed, near Louise.

"He's a clever kid. Knows neither of us would have talked ourselves. I'm really sorry Lou, for not telling you about my lack of death. I'm sorry for forcing you to be a single mother all these years, not even knowing I had a son. I should have pushed it, forced my way in to those files, left S.H.I.E.L.D. for Christ's sake."

"Phil S.H.I.E.L.D. is your life. You could never leave it."

"When we had that split, when you first moved here, that was all I thought about. You and leaving S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I would never want you to do that for me. It means so much to you-"

"You mean more"

Louise stared at him, "W-what?"

"You mean more than S.H.I.E.L.D., more than everything to me. Hell, even more than Captain America."

"Who are you and what have you done with Phil Coulson?" Louise laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"I met him actually. Twice. The second time he was pretty rude. Then again..." There was silence for a few moments before Phil said something he'd been wanting to say for a long time. "I guess I never got to say this so, Louise Elizabeth Roberts, you are the love of my life and I have yet to regret a single day, hour, minute even second spent with you. You are my life now, so would you do the extraordinary honour of marrying me?" Louise was so shocked she couldn't speak. Phil had propose to her. Again! With the exact same speech that was written on post it notes in her draw, despite the nine year gap. But it looked like he hadn't finished. "I know you probably hate me, but I know I won't ever move on. I'll resign from field work, take a desk job that can be done at home. I'll look after you and James, take him to school and watch his football matches. Just please accept for me Lou."

"I could never not accept you Phil." They then kissed with a first passion that had been building up nearly a decade. It was then that James decided to peek in. He loudly gagged and slammed the door, but this didn't seem to phase the couple at all.

* * *

Louise stayed a couple of days in hospital so Phil could take the bus back to New York, tell Fury that he was resigning and get back. Fury didn't take it well, to say the least. "You're resigning? I brought you back from the dead and you're telling me you're resigning?"

"Only from field work sir. I'll be happy to do any papers of that is delivered to this address." Be handed Fury a sheet of paper before leaving the office.

His team was given to Agent James Clifton, who happened to be a very old ex of Louise, but before he said his final goodbye, Skye came to him and said, "Thank You for giving me a second chance, AC. I can't say I've always deserved it, and I've been a bit of a mischief maker at times, but I just want to say that you've been the best commanding officer I could have wished for." Skye broke down sobbing, in disbelief that AC would leave them. Grant comforted her as Coulson said his final goodbye and left for Portland. He got back, picked James up from Isabelle's house and then met Louise to take her home.

Because home is where the heart is.

And his heart beats in time with hers.


	6. Epilogue- The final End

**EPILOGUE- THE FINAL END**

_13 years later, James aged 21_

"Make sure you're careful out there. Listen to what Clint says. Don't et shot or stabbed. Or die. Please don't die. I can't handle your mothers tears." James didn't seem to hear a word Phil had said. They were standing on the curb, waiting for James' handler. It wasn't James' first mission, nor would it be his last, but Phil would always spout advice, the same advice mind you, about not dying. The partner stuff would come next. "Make sure that whatsername? Jasmine? Doesn't compromise you, or leave you to die. And don't leave her to die."

"She's clean dad, and it's agent Stevenson to you." Clint had made his own Strike Team Delta. It probably wasn't as great as the first but it kept Barton out of trouble and the current two best agents busy. Clint pulled up a moment later and as James stepped forward, Phil pulled him in to an awkward one armed hug. "Get off, old man,"

James joked, but when Phil tried to protest, Clint confirmed from inside the car that he was indeed old. Jasmine was unusually quiet while the door was open, but that was because she was scared of Phil. She, James and Clint had all hid it from him, because with Phil, Mr. Protocol, it would be stopped as soon as possible. Clint took his two agents to the DC base where they boarded a quinjet to Illinois. It was a simple get intel and get out, and they probably didn't need the both of them to do it.

The house was strangely quiet without James. It always was. James brought the life into the house, and life in to the two oldies that sat in their armchairs. Phil still loved to hear Louise play the cello, so when the house was silent, she filled it with music, pleasing them both. During that time, Phil would to James' paperwork, something he seemed to have miraculously inherited Clint's genes for. Of course he couldn't do mission reports, but doing half seemed to lift a lot of weight of James' shoulders, so he could get in doing the other half. Phil never did regret leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff and Barton often came to visit, his team did, and surprisingly sometimes Hill an Fury. Even Cap came to visit once. Phil may or may not have fainted. Louise had laughed at him for months. He of course went to New York in business and stayed in the Avengers Tower, once a year for about a week, but other than that the only trips they had were holiday.

Louise finished up the peace and went and found Phil. She sat for a moment before she stood again and said. "How long before they get married?"

Phil was completely taken aback, and had no clue who she was talking about. "Who?" He asked, not expecting it to be his son.

"Jamie, and his partner, Jasmine. It's obvious. Neither of them have made a move. He's protective and defensive of her, and she cane round the other day to 'get his paperwork' when she probably knew he hadn't even done it! Then she stayed for two hours, while he did it, plus another two for 'bonding'. He likes her. Just this morning, "She's agent Stevenson, to you". While they starry look crossed his eyes. Eugh, can they get together or not already? I thought you were meant to be the superspy. And why are you looking so shocked Phil?"

"He loves her?!"

"Yes!" Louise exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Thinking about it… When are they getting married?"

Louise predicted three years Phil predicted five. Naturally therefore, it was four.

* * *

_Seven years after that James aged 28._

Pippa's second birthday, a day which meant the world to her, would be the one day, one of the few full days both James and Jasmine were on a mission.

Pippa was staying at her grandparents, where she usually resided, always when one or both of her parents were on a mission. They owned a massive house so there were enough rooms that Philippa could have her own room, as well as her parents and grandparents, Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint and their son Nic. Uncle Clint was also around, his son Nic too. Nic was five and although he liked spending time with Pippa, there were way more kids back at the Tower. They celebrated Pippa's birthday with cake and presents, all noticing the absence of her parents. It hit hard on Phil, because he hadn't been their for his sons second birthday either. Clint had been for Nic's though Natasha hadn't to begin with, getting home at midday, straight to the Tower knowing the bullet wound in her thigh was enough to keep her in the med bay for the rest of the week, definitely long enough to miss her sons birthday which she was not doing. Nat was due to arrive in a little but, her team were just getting back from somewhere. Clint was always on comms with James and Jaz, though most of the time he wished he wasn't. The suggestions and kisses… Once they haven't taken it out during lovemaking, which made Clint want to throw up, rip his comm out and contemplate bleaching his brain. Jaz was a sweet girl, pretty badass too. She'd been in a bad place, working for bad people until James, Natasha and Clint pulled her out of that.

Natasha and Clint were told they couldn't work as partners anymore when they had officially said that they were married. It was Fury's idea to let the manage different strike teams, Natasha got assigned two promising newbies, who were more than promising once she'd trained them. They already knew each other, got picked up in a bad place, all each other had. Brother and sister in fact. She trained them to be the best. Clint got James, Coulson's son, as they had been working together before, and a girl they picked up, Jasmine Stevenson. James had eyes for her like Clint had for Nat, both of them from day one, and Clint had no doubts they would get together in the end. Pippa was the cutest result they could have wished for, and Clint had finally gotten Natasha to agree to one too. No there would be no white picket fence with 3.5 kids and a dog, they were still S.H.I.E.L.D. agents for God's sake, but one day maybe Clint would get Natasha to agree that Nic needed a sibling.

* * *

Pips' birthday passed just like a normal one would, with the exception of her parents not being there. She had presents and cake, before the kids went to bed and the adults moped about how old they were. Not before long, everyone was in bed, Pippa and Alexi in their grandparents/parents room because they were both scared of thunder.

Around 12am, when Phil was sure every one should be asleep, He heard a door bang and grabbed his pistol to see who it was. He made his was in to the kitchen to see a man there, nursing a beer. He held a gun out as the man turned around. "Hey dad..." James groaned. His face had a few cuts but nothing major that would scar. Phil breathed a sigh of relief and put the gun down. "I thought you were a burglar. Where's Jasmine?" Phil refused to call her Jaz, which everyone else did, unless they were being extremely serious.

"She told me to go home, see Pips. Not to..." Phil immediately assumed Jasmine was dead. He couldn't believe it, she was so good, so strong. But that girl and Pips were James' everything. "I need to go back and be with her. I mean half her foots been blown blown off. And she's about to lose the other half. I should be there!"

"What?!" Phil asked confused. She was alive? That had to be good.

"There was an unexploded mine, way below the surface, Jaz stepped on a rabbit hole and it blew up. Her foot was a bloody mess and I could only see two toes, the way she screamed... I wanted to..."

"James."

"Dad?" That sound hadn't come from James' mouth. His daughter had appeared in the room. "Daddy!" She cried, running in to his arms.

"Hey beautiful. How's my favourite two year old?" Pills ignored his question, her eyes searching as she looked for her mother.

When her mother couldn't be found, she looked back at her father and said, "Mama?"

"Mama's not here right now, sweetie. She has to stay at work for a bit." Pippa sucked in a breath, like she was going to throw a tantrum as James swallowed, seemingly scared of his two year old daughter. "But we can see her if you want. Grandad will take you there, won't you? Phil nodded in defeat. His son was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Jaz was in the operating theatre when they got there, so Phillipa Coulson couldn't see her right away, but she sat in the corridor, swinging her little legs impatiently. Both James and Phil were needed to hold on to Pips to stop her from running after every doctor that walked past. When she did get away, the doctor told her calmly that her mama wouldn't be awake for quite a few hours, so Pips went back to her dad, who picked her up and let her cry in to his chest until she fell asleep. Phil and James too her home where they all went to bed.

* * *

Later that week, James picked Jaz up, with a wheelchair and a strict order of rest. Everyone was told that and waited on her hand and foot, which she hated. Pips had a second second birthdays, which she loved because she was able to eat more cake, but this time it was even better, because her parents were there, all her family together. Phillipa Louise Coulson grew up to be a confident young girl, and she did eventually get a little brother, Lewis Steven Coulson, because like his father, James had developed a a passion for Captain America.

Phil Coulson believed in heroes, the kind that were super, with powers or strength, maybe a high tech suit or forty two. What he didn't realise is that heroes are all a round you, in the form of a cellist or a two year old girl. Maybe her dad, who gives up everything to please her. Because not all heroes are super, and even though most of them are, they're not recognised for being the _**SUPERHERO**_ that they are.

**THE END OF THE END OF THE END**

_Thank you to all those who've read** Ain't about how fast we get There **and an even bigger thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! I feel like I need to do some big A/N Here, but I honestly can't think of anything to say. Thanks again!_

**_Random007_**


End file.
